


Tormentor Tormented

by Serpenscript



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: CBT, Clamps - Freeform, Cock & Ball Torture, Coerced Consent, Crack, Dubious Consent, Flogging, Genital Torture, M/M, Sexual Humor, Swearing, clothes pins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-12 23:20:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2128233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serpenscript/pseuds/Serpenscript
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus has always wanted to give CBT a try. When Severus loses a bet, Remus seizes the chance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tormentor Tormented

“You look _entirely_ too happy for someone who’s about to torture his partner’s genitals.” 

“I’m hardly going to be torturing you, Severus!”

“No? I stand corrected. It’s cock and ball _tickle_ , is it?” 

“Fine, call it torture if you like. _I_ call it indulging in a bit of consensual sadism -”

“And I’d call it _coerced_ , not consensual!”

“ - between two partners. You _can_ still back out, you know - I _did_ give you a choice between penalties.”

“My other option was to wear _pink, smile,_ hand out _candy_ to the First-Years - unpoisoned, might I add - and generally be _nice_. Not for a day, or a week, or even a _month_ , but for an entire term!” 

“I’ll admit the candy was a bit of a stretch for you, but -” 

“And the pink? The _smiling?_ The being _nice_ wasn’t? You all but ensured I’d have no choice but to chose torture!” 

“A normal person would have chosen the pink and ‘being nice’, you know.” 

“You should know I _delight_ in confounding normality.” 

“Mmm. I wouldn’t like you otherwise. But something tells me you’re stalling.”

“Stalling? Whatever would give you _that_ idea? Can’t you see how _eager_ I am to submit to my partner’s desire to inflict pain upon my person?” 

"You were the one who made the bet in the first place! And I'm sure that, if you'd won, you would have taken a great deal of pleasure in giving me something unpleasant or even humiliating to do."

"So this _is_ about revenge!"

"Now you're just being ridiculous. Stop whining and come here. I’ve got some lovely things planned for you.”

“Why do I feel as if I am walking into a Manticore’s den?” 

“Well, speaking of Manticore - no, Severus, sit _down_ , I was joking. No Manticores will be harmed in tonight’s festivities. Your _genitals_ , on the other hand, may be a bit...tender by the end of the night.” 

“Just - get on with it, Lupin, before I strangle you!”

“Fine, fine. I was thinking I’d start with this…”

"What are you - no. No. Don't you _dare_ , Lupin - I will _poison_ your wolfsbane -"

“Don't be so infantile, I've seen you take the Cruciatus without a sound - this isn't _remotely_ on the same scale as that."

“It _looks_ like a torture device!”

“Well, technically speaking...stand still! Merlin, you’d think I was pulling teeth!” 

"I might prefer that, wolf..."

"How did you ever survive as a Death Eater? There...how does that feel?"

“Damned uncomfortable - How do you _think_ it feels?”

"Hmm. Not enough, then? I can add some more weight to it -"

"I happen to _like_ them attached to my body, Lupin -”

“I’m hardly going to weight them _that_ much. Just...enough that you feel the strain.” 

“I feel the strain just fine - ow, be _careful!_ I’ve only got one set of those!”

“Shut up and walk around a bit. Let me see how it looks - Merlin, Severus, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you look so uncomfortable!”

“Uncomfortable? That’s putting it mildly. Fucking wolf!”

“Do you always whine this much? Come here, I want to add a few more.”

“What? Absolutely not! I won’t - back off, wolf, paws away - ow!”

“There. Nice and balanced now. How’s _that_ feel?”

“Fuck. _Fuck_." 

“That good, hmm? Come on, let me see - it's a good look on you, I think. Walk around for me again, feel them pulling -”

"Damnit - I will disembowel you in your _sleep_ \- Merlin's tits - _augh_ \- what am I supposed to be _doing?_ Fucking - bloody wolf -"

"I _believe_ I'm supposed to use this nice collection of toys on your genitals until you scream, cry, dance around in agony, beg me to stop, or promise me anything to cease tormenting you - or all of the above, really.”

“At least you _agree_ that it’s torment...remind me why I continually put up with you, again?”

“Because I fuck you senseless, and you like it?” 

“....I’m cancelling your order of Honeydukes chocolate. No, worse - I’ll give it all to Lucius!”

“Vicious indeed. I’ll have to raise the stakes then. What do you think of this one?"

"Of what? Oh no, no - _no,_ get that thing away from me - AUGH! Ow! _Ow_ , dammit - fuck, that _hurts_ , ow! Stop - ow! Shite, do you - ow! - have any idea - _fuck_ \- how much that _hurts?_ " 

"No screams yet, and no tears. Just a lot of cursing, and considering I've heard you curse just as much over grading homework, I believe I'm just getting started. Let's try - _this_ one."

".....like _hell_ , wolf!"

"Don't be a child, Severus - I know what I'm doing. Some people say it barely hurts at all -"

"Like _hell_ it does. Ow! Ow, fucking _shit_ , get away from me - put that away _now_ , Lupin, or I _will_ hex you - fuck, fuck, _fuck_ that hurts - I will hex you _impotent_ , wolf, do you hear me? _Ow!_ "

"And there's the dancing I hoped to see!"

"How about I _dance on your fucking grave?_ " 

“Cursing doesn’t count as screaming, Severus. Or as begging. And though I really enjoy the sight of you dancing around naked, you really should move your hands and hold still, or I might miss.” 

“I _want_ you to miss, you mangy, flea-ridden wolf! Ow - _shite_ \- dammit, Lupin -”

“....right, just for _that_ , I’ve got something special for you.”

“And _I_ believe I have had enough of this - I have somewhere else to be, and you can find someone _else_ to be your bloody whipping boy!”

“Stand still and shut it, Severus. You’re acting like a coward -”

“ _Don’t_ call me a coward! You have _no idea_ of the things I’ve endured -”

“Then stop acting like one. Spread your legs a little more, or I’ll end up pinching something you don’t want.” 

“Is that - what - oh Merlin. Merlin’s saggy scrote, shit fuck damn sodding _hell_ \- fuck, fuck - fucking _Merlin_ -”

“Your voice has gone up an octave, did you notice that?” 

“I’m a _little_ more bloody preoccupied with what you’re doing to my balls!”

“It’s just a little pinch, Severus! Honestly, the way you go on!” 

“Shite - fuck - _please_ take them off, wolf!” 

“I wonder how high you’d go if I add more?” 

“Don’t you dare -”

“I’ve got some bigger ones that will look good against your skin -”

"No! No, Lupin, I mean it - _aaaaaaaauuuugh!_ ”

“ - there!”

“ _Take - it - off,_ Lupin! _Off_ , or so help me - fucking _Merlin_ \- I will _castrate_ you with your _own fucking toys_ -”

“Always _knew_ you had it in you! You scream like a girl, by the way.”

“...off! Take them off! Right - fucking - _now_ , Lupin! I will not stand for this - shit, _fucking_ wolf - one more bloody minute!” 

“Just one more for posterity, then?” 

“ _ **LUPIN!**_ ”


End file.
